A Trip Down Memory Lane
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: Lily and Ray look back on their top notch friendship, and wonder if they want to risk everything they've built for a chance of romance. Read and Review! No pairing so far!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Haven't decided if there will be one**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Ray and Lily look back into their top notch friendship, and wonder if they want to risk everything they've built for a chance of romance.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... not the RFR people...not the title... not the idea... in fact, I'm pretty sure after this Ava now owns me since this is all her idea...**

A Trip Down Memory Lane

Chapter 1

She looked through the photo album with a goofy smile on her face. It was an entire album dedicated to her and Ray. Their friendship had been 100% for the past 13 years... this year everything changed. Lily developed a crush on Ray, and he too liked her, but the matter of the fact was, Lily was afraid she would ruin their friendship...She ran into a picture of her with long braids and a dark-haired boy with a baseball cap on... it was from the cookout their families had had when Lily and Ray were 5.... instant

flashbacks hit her...

_**"Ray stop it!" a young Lily yelled at a boy whom was pulling her long pigtails.**_

_**"Haha you can't catch me!" the boy ran from her, as she followed him, catching up to him. Once she got him she pushed him to the ground.**_

_**"See girls are better than boys..." Lily stood superior to Ray.**_

_**"Na-uh, girls have cooties!" he shouted, and got up. Lily pushed him away.**_

_**"No... Boys do!" she said as they continued to run around Lily's backyard**._

She returned from dream world. Back to her bedroom. Back to the harder time.

"Man, why can't things be like they used to be..." she said and sighed.

"What things?" a voice from her door spoke. She quickly closed the photo album.

"Ohh nothing, just mumbling to myself about what happened when we were younger..." Lily said, to the boy she had grown up with.

"Really? Well open that bad boy up." Ray smiled as he situated himself beside Lily, as she reopened the album.

"Remember this one?" she pointed to a picture of her and Ray in seperate grabage cans on the ground.

"Yea, that was fun..." Ray spoke, as they both remembered what happened that day.

_"**Ray, I'll bet I'll beat you." a now 7 year old Lily said.**_

_**"No, boys are way faster than girls at everything, but lets race still. Even though we both know the winner" Ray said as they both hopped in a garbage can.**_

_**"Mom look!" Lily shouted as she got into a garbage can and they rolled down the hill. Lily's mom was scared to death and ran after her daughter and her best friend.**_

_**"Lillian Randall, are you hurt?" she asked concerned.**_

_**"Who won mommy who won?" Lily asked.**_

_**"ARE YOU HURT?" Mrs. Randall said, like it was all she could say.**_

_**"Noo!!! Who won?" An impatient Lily asked.**_

_**"I wasn't looking..." Mrs. Randall said.**_

_**"HA that means it's me!" Ray shouted from his garbage can.**_

_**"NO I did!" she shouted from her own garbage can. Mrs. Randall laughed and pulled out her camera and took a goofy picture of the two innocent children**._

"I still say I won..." Ray said as they both snapped back to reality.

"You would Mr. Selfish..." Lily said before she laid a quick punch on Ray's shoulder.

"I wish you didn't ever discover punching as a nice way to let out agression." Ray joked, then moved quickly to aviod the impending punch.

"Do you remember that day? I can't..." Lily said.

"Of course... it was my first bruise due to a girl..." he said as he flipped 4 pages through the book and found a picture

"This was the first day I punched you?" she said pointing to the picture.

"Yes, I remember it like the back of my hand... it was when your mom took us to see an action hero movie, it was for your 9th birthday, and you learned that punching people was... as you put it... 'fun'" Ray said, as Lily tried to remember.

**End of chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey ya'll a friend of mine (Ava aka RFRqueenbe) gave me this idea... I got selfish and wanted to write it myself... so I did! All credit goes to Ava, the title, the plot and everything. GO AVA! So if you review (which I hope you will) please thank Ava, because she thought of this idea, all I did was write it...GOOOO AVA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trip Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter 2**

**Radio Free Roscoe**

**Pairing: There Isn't Any**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 2**

_**"Ray, did you see that guy? He was awesome!" A now 9 year old Lily exclaimed to a boy who wasn't that thrilled.**_

_**"It was just an action movie Lily... you realize there are about 5 gazillion other ones out there..." Ray said. **_

_**"Very funny..." Lily said and punched him.**_

_**"OW! Lily what was that for?"**_

_**"I'm mimicking the action hero... plus it was just plain fun..." Lily laughed and ran from Ray.**_

_**"You're going to get it!" he chased after her.**_

_**"KIDS!" Mrs. Randall exclaimed to the two frisky kids running around outside the theatre.**_

_**"Yea mom?" Lily said, still sprinting from Ray.**_

_**"Come on guys... get in the car..." Mrs. Randall spoke as Lily gave Ray another swift punch.**_

_**"Hey! It's still fun!" Lily discovered about her punching.**_

_**"Yea, it's fun..." Ray said while rubbing his shoulder. The two hopped in the car, and drove away.**_

"It was fun when we were nine..." Lily covered her story up as she remembered what had happened that day.

"What I keep remembering is what happened the following year..." Ray said.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"It was all I could think about for that entire year..." He said as he flipped a page back.

"Us in the tree house?"

"Once again...tree fort...and it was two years before the clam bake." Ray said.

"OH wait I remember now..." Lily said.

_**"That movie was not as good..." A now 10 year old Ray spoke as they entered his "tree fort" talking about the movie they had just seen**_

_**"It was sweet Ray, you just have no taste."**_

_**"Two people kissing isn't the greatest thing Lil..." he said leaning back on the side of the fort.**_

_**"Everyone has to kiss someone in their life... even you..." Lily spoke.**_

_**"Right... the only person I would ever feel even comfortable kissing is you... I've known you for my entire life."**_

_**"Well maybe..." Lily stopped.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Maybe we should... just to see what it is like..." Lily suggested.**_

_**"Only if you promise to close your eyes..." Ray said as he appraoched Lily.**_

_**"1...2...3..." Lily said as her and Ray's lips touched for a millasecond and they pulled away.**_

_**"See it wasn't all bad?" Lily said before getting up and hitting Ray square on the shoulder.**_

"That was my first kiss... it lasted as long as a snap, but it was still my first kiss." Lily reminded Ray.

"Yea, mine too, we were only ten though, and we didn't know anything..." Ray laughed.

"Yea, but another favourite moment was when I started junior League baseball when we were 11" Lily started.

"I think I have a picture of you and I on opening day..." She continued as she flipped a few pages.

"Here it is..." Ray said while he pointed to a picture of he and Lily hugging after the game.

"That was the day, I knew you would never be ashamed to be around me..." Lily said, as she reminded Ray of what happened.

_**"And the game is over, and the Banshees pulled it out of nowhere, with a homer from number 13 Ray Brennen!" The announcer yelled over the sound system, the team had just beat the last team in the finals with a 6-7 score, the Banshees were now the City Champs.**_

_**"YAAAAAAAAY Ray!!!" you could hear a girl screaming from the bleachers.**_

_**"Hey Ray-Man is that your girlfriend over there?" a boy said while mocking Ray.**_

_**"Yea dude... Ray's gotta girlfriend...Ray's gotta girlfriend." another boy joined in.**_

_**"That's my best friend Lily... she isn't my girlfriend." Ray said.**_

_**"Ray and Lily sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" another boy yelped. Ray briefly thought back to the year before, when they had actually kissed, in his tree fort.**_

_**"Stop it! She isn't my girlfriend!" Ray shouted.**_

_**"Yea, guys come on lay off of him." a younger Robbie told the rest.**_

_**"He's protecting his girlfriend how sweet..." another boy said, as Lily came rushing through the dugout after the game ended.**_

_**"You did great today Ray!" and pulled him into a huge bear hug.**_

_**"AWWWWW Ray and Lily sitting and a-" the boy was cut off with Ray.**_

_**"LOOK, she's my best friend, and I'm not going to cover that up..." he said as he and Lily walked home.**_

"That was the best day of my life." Ray said, about him winning the championships.

"Same here, I got to see you play your best game to this day." Lily said.

"It was the best game of my life wasn't it?" Ray said remembering that day again.

"And your best day... you wanne know what my best day was?" Lily asked.

"Yea." Ray said.

"It was the day of my 12th birthday... and I KNOW I have a picture of that here." she skimmed through the book.

"Wait!" Ray said as she skipped it.

"What?"

"Isn't this it?" he asked.

"Oh yea... I loved that day..." She spoke.

End of Chapter 2.

**A/N: That kiss was from the 1980's classic movie "My Girl" I threw it in there because it seemed like something that might happen between Ray and Lily, and also if you've read the pairing at the top you wil realize this is a bunch of Rily fluff thrown all together, but it's innocent, nobody will be making out and saying "I Love You" or anything. I am SOOO glad Ava told me about this fic, and I'm hoping she reads the "My Girl" part, because yet again that was another one of her brillant ideas! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

****

**A/N 2: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while on any of my fictions, my degu bit my finger and it's swollen and REALLY hard to type with, but here it is chapter 2, hope you guys keep reviewing!!!**

**Much Love,**

**Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

Trip Down Memory Lane

Radio Free Roscoe

Chapter 3

_**"Open mine next!" a young 12 year old Ray spoke.**_

_**"NOO Mine!" a 12 year old Robbie spoke.**_

_**"I choose Robbie's" Lily said, and stuck her tongue out at Ray. It was her 12th birthday party, on September 23rd, Ray had called her lucky because her birthday was when school was in session and you always got a day without homework when it was your birthday. Ray's was in July, so he envied her since he hated homework. Lily opened a small box and inside was a lock, she looked at it weirdly, and then smiled to Robbie.**_

_**"Thanks... I'll use this in so many places..." Lily lied, and Robbie could tell she hated it.**_

_**"That's not all though!" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the backyard, and showed her a shiny new blue bike with 18 gears, she immediately fell in love with the bike. "You can use the lock to make sure no one takes it." Robbie finished. **_

_**"THANK YOU ROBBIE" and overjoyed Lily exclaimed and nearly trampled Robbie with a hug. Ray just hoped his gift would win her over more, not because he had feelings for her, but because he felt he needed to prove that he was Lily's lifetime best friend.**_

_**"No problem Lily." Robbie said as they went back to her carport where the party was still going on.**_

_**"Now... it's time for my gift." Ray spoke as he went over and grabbed a huge box, and set it on the table.**_

_**"OHHH big boxes, that can never mean anything bad." Lily said as she ripped the wrapping off and open the box up. "OH MY GOD!" she shrieked.**_

_**"Is that a good oh my god?" Ray asked her, as she slid the guitar strap over her shoulder.**_

_**"NO! It's the BEST oh my god I've ever said, and I mean it!" she said as she went over to hug Ray, pushing the guitar behind her so she wouldn't kill him with it when they hugged.**_

_**"I remember you telling me earlier this month how much you wanted to play since I showed you that new band's song "Shady Lane", and immediately I knew what to get you, I'm really glad you like it." Ray spoke as they broke away from the hug. Lily grabbed a white pick Ray had also provided for her, and played her first note on her brand new guitar.**_

_**"Am I good?" Lily asked Ray.**_

_**"You need alot of lessons..." Ray said, as he receieved the infamous punch to the right shoulder.**_

"That was beyond the best day of my life." Lily sighed as she remembered.

"You liked my present that much?" Ray questioned.

"Ray, everything that happened, happened because of you." she began, "You giving my the Pavement CD and begging my to listen to 'Shady Lane', and I became addicted, and then you getting me the guitar, and then your non-stop support through the years from there, I just want to thank you."

"You are very welcome, anything to show you that you really are my best friend." Ray said, still looking at the picture of he and Lily hugging with her guitar behind her and goofy smiles on both their faces.

"What was something big that happened the year after?" she asked Ray.

"You don't remember?" Ray spoke.

"Well I know the clambake happened, but I'd rather not reminisce about that." Lily said.

"Not that, the camping trip to Ottawa, when it was just our dad's and us in seperate tents?"

"Oh, that was do fun! I have to show you my favourite picture." she said as she went almost to the end of the photo album and pointed to a picture of them arms around each other, but with the unused arm they were holding a fish, Lily's was at least 5 times bigger than Ray's and they both chuckled at that.

_**"Ray do we have to go fishing? You know I suck at fishing." a 13 year old Lily spoke to a 13 year old Ray with braces.**_

_**"Yes, because I want to, and so do our dads." he spoke in his defense.**_

_**"Fine, but only if you help me out." Lily said.**_

_**"Deal, you are definetely asking the right person, since I am way better in fishing than you are..." Ray joked and received a nice bruise on his other shoulder. He rubbed it prfusely to dim the pain, like he did whenever Lily socked him.**_

_**"Let's just get this over with..." Lily sighed as she picked up some of the fishing gear, and along with Ray, his dad and her dad, she headed over to Wellax Lake, which was about a 10 minute walk from where they were camping at.**_

_**"Okay, let me get your worm hooked." Ray said as he bent down and shoved a worm onto Lily's line.**_

_**"Poor worm, why do people use worms as bait anyway... they have fake worms at the fishing stores you can buy for the same price." Lily said.**_

_**"Lily... fake worms don't work... the real deal all the way does, plus he's in a better place now." he reassured Lily.**_

_**"Fine..." she reluctantly agreed with Ray, and threw her line out into the water of Wellax Lake. After about 5 minutes of repeating the process, she felt something pulling on her line. "RAY!!!" she yelped, as she tryed reeling it in herself, but it hadn't worked out. Ray rushed over and assisted her and soon they were getting the fish off the line and putting him in a large basin of water.**_

_**"I thought you sucked at fishing..." Ray said while staring into the basin at the biggest bass he had ever seen in his 13 years of life.**_

_**"I thought I did too." Lily said, still in shock that she had caught that fish. Suddenly, Ray felt his line jerk back.**_

_**"HA! Now I'm going to beat your fish in size!" he exclaimed, as he fought and fought with his line, and when he pulled the fish out of the water, Lily doubled over laughing, Ray's fish was not even 1/3 the size of hers, an embarrassed Ray just threw the fish into the basin like nothing happened.**_

_**"Now when you said beat my fish in size, were we going for who could catch the fish the size of a toothpick?" Lily asked, still laughing from Ray's embarassing letdown.**_

_**"Funny... and it was a fluke..." he said as Lily's dad then made them get the fishes and smile for a picture.**_

Ray looked over to a silently laughing Lily.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Ray said as he closed the photo album.

"Yes, very VERY much so." Lily said as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Soon they were laid back on Lily's bed.

"Ray, what happened?" Lly said, starring at the ceiling.

"What happened where?" he questioned, glancing towards her.

"To us... everything got weird after the whole Travis and Me kissing thing, I miss hanging out with you. Now, I found a girl version of you in Parker, but I miss having you too..." she said as she sighed.

"You still have me Lily, it's just things are different now I guess." Ray said, as he joined Lily in looking to the ceiling.

"Very different, don't take this the wrong way but... why did you even stop by?"

"I had that feeling of a friend in need." Ray joked, but realized Lily wasn't laughing... she really did miss the old Ray.

"Ray, really why did you stop by."

"In all honestly, I had a bit of a confrontation with Travis before I came." he spoke as Lily sprang up.

"You what?" she said with a bit of shock in her voice.

"Yea, we had some different views on some things..." he said.

"Like what?"

"Well it all started when..." Ray started.

**End Of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hope you all are still liking it! I'll be ending it soon, so please continue being wonderful people and review like crazy.Sorry I haven't updated in forever, the winners for round two at the underground awards either just came in today, or i have completely looked over them... lol, so guess what that means??? LIS IS FINISHED! chapter 27 is posted! so after you review here, go over tehre and review!**

**Much Love,**

**Amanda**


	4. Chapter 4

Trip Down Memory Lane

Radio Free Roscoe

Chapter 5

A/N: A big part of this was thought of by Ava, because I was clueless on how to put it. Also, big thanks to Dani, because Ava spotted something she had written and asked if I could use it and I'm really glad she did.

"_**Hey man, Lily isn't yours." A blonde haired boy said to his friend.**_

"_**Hey she's not yours either pally!" a familiar brown haired boy said to his friend.**_

"**_We've bonded, we kissed, and she has a thing for me Ray."_**

"_**You know what Swami? I don't even know why I bother! You and Lily's history is no bigger than a damn kiddie pool" Ray shouted, he was furious at his newly found friend, he believed the friendship wouldn't last that long. Ray had known Lily longer, he deserved her, she was his...**_

"_**Maybe Lily is the type of girl who prefers chemistry over history!" the boy shouted, and left the familiar coffee shop. Ray slammed his fist on a nearby table**_

"_**Easy there kid, something buggin you?" a husky voice asked from behind the counter.**_

"**_A lot Mickey..." he said as he approached Mickey's counter. Mickey waited for Ray to explain. "You know that girl I hang with, Lily? Well... I've known her for my life obviously, and recently, I've been feeling different to her... like I like her more than a friend, and my other friend Travis is crushin on her too...and I have a feeling she likes him more than me." Ray stated, he was loathing in his own self-pity._**

"_**The world ain't going to give you everything you want, you gotta roll with the punches, and if this girl digs you, she'll let you know." Mickey reassured him.**_

"_**Thanks Mickey, were you ever a psychiatrist?" Ray joked.**_

"_**Nope, but when you work around a bunch of love-sick teens, it grows on ya." He said as Ray walked out and straight to Lily's.**_

"So that's what you two fight about now?" Lily said, half surprised and half mad.

"Not all the time... but we both love you Lily, and it difficult when you don't decide on anyone." Ray said to his defense.

"I can't choose between friends... Ray if this is why you came here, you were wasting your time, neither of you two can "woo" me to deciding on one of you... I'm sorry." Lily said sternly. She was tired of them both talking to her about this.

"I'm not asking you to ask me out... I was here to talk things over, and get my mind off the guy Travis." Ray spoke.

"He's not all bad..." Lily spoke, eventually regretting that she said that.

"Lil, you like him more than me..."

"I don't like either of you guys that way!" she nearly shouted, she was mad now.

"I'm sorry Lil, it's just hard." Ray said as he got off her bed.

"No, don't be sorry, this should be great, I should be happy! Two guys like me I should be the happiest girl alive but I'm not!"

"I know its hard being you, but I'll always be here for you." Ray said as he came back and put an arm around her.

"Ray... don't start" Lily pulled his arm off of her shoulder.

"I'm trying to say I'm sorry Lily, how will you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I just am tired of this." Lily said

"I understand and I'm really sorry..." Ray said.

"I know, I guess I overreacted..." Lily came to truths with herself on this

"No, you had every right to get mad me, it's fine." Ray said with a goofy smile on his face, and it cheered Lily up.

"Ray, are you ever going to go home" she joked

"I guess I should, I'll see you later than." He smiled to her

"Hey Ray..."

"Yea Lil?" he turned around.

"You're my best friend." She said with her head slightly tilted and an adoring smile on her face.

"Is that all we will ever be?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

"For now..." she said," but maybe sometime in the future, we might be something more, but nothing now, or soon. I'm sorry." She spoke apologetically.

"It's fine, as long as I have you as my friend; I have everything in the world." He said as he left her bedroom.

Lily sat there on her bed and skimmed through the pages of the photo albums. Some pages were torn on the end, some were brand new. She looked at some pictures she and Ray hadn't looked at on that day, and others they had, she had some thoughts in mind, mainly the fact of her and Ray going out.

"Maybe..." she started out to herself. "Maybe the future will come sooner than we thought it would." She said to herself

She closed the photo album and lies back on her bed, and bit her bottom lip. Maybe the future was right around the corner, she started to look at Ray differently, and then felt guilty because of her love of Travis as well. She was confused yet again, she felt as if she were back to square one, she gave up, romance was just not near her, and if it was, she wasn't sure with who...

**End of TDML**

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it... it wasn't much, but I really liked writing it! Hope to get more reviews on it. Also, now that I have finished this, I will be working harder on Premonitions and trying to get that done, please review both!**

**Much Love,**

**Manda**


End file.
